July 24, 2013 Main Event results
The July 24, 2013 Edition of Main Event is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it was taped at the Laredo Energy Arena in Laredo, Texas on July 23, 2013. Summary The WWE Universe witnessed three highly competitive contests on WWE Main Event, including Sheamus in singles action against Jack Swagger! Although he was still sporting the cringe-inducing bruise on his thigh from WWE Money in the Bank, Sheamus was ready for action against Jack Swagger on WWE Main Event. However, before the battle could commence, Zeb Colter commented on his distaste for Laredo's close proximity to the Mexican border and that he saw illegal immigrants cross into the United States the previous evening with his night vision goggles. Turning his attention to The Celtic Warrior, Colter fired up WWE's Irish-born Superstar by claiming he was illegally in America. Though Colter did the talking, once the bell sounded, it was up to Swagger to derail The Great White. Attempting to overpower The Real American early in the contest, Sheamus exposed his bruised leg, allowing Swagger to capitalize. Well aware of his opponent's pain, the Perry, Okla., native shifted the course of the match in his favor by targeting the leg every time Sheamus displayed his resilience. Swagger's strategy remained consistent, looking to expand the damage to The Celtic Warrior's leg by using the environment – including the steel steps – to his advantage. With Sheamus struggling to stay on his feet, the WWE Universe rallied in support, but Swagger's relentless offense and crushing strikes to the former WWE Champion's leg seemed to spell certain doom. A true ring warrior, Sheamus fought back, proving he is one of the toughest WWE Superstars in modern history. Ignoring the pain coursing through his body, The Great White's adrenaline rush allowed him to execute his patented Irish Curse backbreaker on top of his injured thigh. Sheamus’ surge of energy was enough to keep Swagger off his game as the two combatants battled back and forth, and The Celtic Warrior even endured a devastating Patriot Lock. As frustration mounted for Swagger, Sheamus found the perfect opportunity to grit his teeth, endure the pain and execute a Brogue Kick to secure a hard-fought victory. 3MB's Drew McIntyre knew that spending too much time playing air guitar might be detrimental against the agile highflier Sin Cara on WWE Main Event. Nevertheless, McIntyre's attempts to aggressively overpower the lucha libre sensation were met with agile maneuvers and even a bit of mocking air guitar from Sin Cara. McIntyre focused on using his size advantage to keep Sin Cara grounded, but the speed and reflexes of the Mexican-born Superstar helped feed the energy of the WWE Universe in his favor. Failing to capitalize on an assist from his fellow 3MB bandmates, McIntyre was met with a dropkick to the knees followed by an impressive hurricanrana, driving the former Intercontinental Champion's face into the canvas, earning Sin Cara the win. After berating the WWE Universe and singing his own praises, World Heavyweight Championship Money in the Bank Winner Damien Sandow faced an energetic challenge in the form of Justin Gabriel. Sandow was certainly looking to prove that as the “uncrowned” World Heavyweight Champion, he could defeat the South African Superstar who has found a great deal of success on WWE Main Event. The Dare-Wolf wasn't going to let Sandow's ego and confidence since winning Money in the Bank offer him any advantage, using his prowess to keep Sandow on the defensive as much as possible. As the battle raged, it was evident that either Superstar could come away victorious – possibly spelling a career-defining upset for Gabriel. An abundance of near-falls on both sides kept the WWE Universe on the edge of their seats, but narrowly escaping a charge from Gabriel in the corner allowed Sandow to seize the opportunity with a half nelson slam to defeat his opponent. Results ; ; *Sheamus defeated Jack Swagger (w/ Zeb Colter) (15:25) *Sin Cara defeated Drew McIntyre (w/ Heath Slater & Jinder Mahal) (3:21) *Damien Sandow defeated Justin Gabriel (10:45) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery ME_043_Photo_03.jpg ME_043_Photo_04.jpg ME_043_Photo_08.jpg ME_043_Photo_09.jpg ME_043_Photo_10.jpg ME_043_Photo_20.jpg ME_043_Photo_24.jpg ME_043_Photo_25.jpg ME_043_Photo_27.jpg ME_043_Photo_28.jpg ME_043_Photo_29.jpg ME_043_Photo_30.jpg ME_043_Photo_33.jpg ME_043_Photo_34.jpg ME_043_Photo_40.jpg ME_043_Photo_41.jpg ME_043_Photo_42.jpg ME_043_Photo_43.jpg See also *WWE Main Event External links * Main Event #43 results Category:2013 television events